Tour De France 2015 Stage 6
The sixth stage of the 2015 Tour De France began in Abbeville, and finished in Le Havre. The stage lasted 191.5km, and was won by Ettix Quick-Step's Zdenek Stybar. However, his victory was overshadowed by a crash involving his temmate and Yellow Jersey holder Tony Martin, as well as Chris Froome and Vincenzo Nibali. Martin finished the stage, however was then forced to resign after breaking his collarbone. The stage contained 3 category 4 climbs; the Cote de Dieppe, the Cote de Pourville-sur-Mer and the Cote de Tilleul, as well as an intermediate sprint in Saint-Leonard. The Stage The only rider not to start the stage was Orica-Greenedge's Michael Albasini. Luis Angel Mate was the first rider to break away, however he was soon reined in. After 5km, three riders did form the breakaway; Europcar's Perrig Quemeneur, Cofidis' Kenneth Van Bilsen and MTN-Qhubeka's Daniel Teklehaimanot. By 28km, thetime gap to the breakaway had risen to 12:30. Lotto Soudal then took control of the peloton, decreasing this time gap. Daniel Teklehaimanot was first over the Cote de Dieppe, gaining him one point in the mountains classification. He was also first over the second climb, the Cote de Pourville-sur-Mer. Climbers Thomas De Gendt and Georg Preidler were sent to the front of the peloton to increase the tempo. Quemeneur was first over the intermediate sprint, followed by Van Bilsen and Teklehaimanot. Back in the bunch, John Degenkolb won the sprint, followed by Bryan Coquard and André Greipel. After the sprint, Thomas Voeckler attempted to bridge to the leading trio, however he was reined in quickly. As the leaders reached the summit of the day's final mountain,Teklehaimanot gained his third mountains point of the day. With 12.5km left. Van Bilsen attacked the other two breakaway riders and they were reined in. Van Bilsen was caught with 3km to go to the finish. However, a crash then occured. Race Leader Tony Martin crashed into Nairo Quintana who hit Vincenzo Nibali and then Chris Froome. Froome did not crash, however the other three did, and Tejay Van Garderen was also involved. The remaining riders led out the final kilometer, where Zdenek Stybar broke away from the rest of the group and won the stage. Tony Martin was led in by the rest of his temmates,appearing to have broke his collarbone. Final Result Overall Standings As the crash was in the final 3 kilometres, all of the riders involved recieved the same time as the finishing group (2 seconds behind Stybar.) However, Peter Sagan gained a 6 second time bonus for finishing second in the race. Also, due to Zdenek Stybar gaining two seconds plus a 10 second time bonus, he moved up to ninth position. As Daniel Teklehaimanot ascended all three mountains in first position, he gained three points, awarding him the polka-dot jersey. Greipel, Sagan, Degenkolb and Cavendish all gained points in the intermediate and final sprints, increasing their tally, as did Bryan Coquard, who moved up to 5th position Peter Sagan remained in the White Jersey. Category:Tour De France 2015 Stages